Destino
by cruzercruzer22
Summary: David no esta seguro de que lo que hacen es correcto, pero las palabras y acciones de Eve son lo que lo hacen continuar.
1. Chapter 1

David no esta seguro de que lo que hacen es correcto, pero las palabras y acciones de Eve son lo que lo hacen continuar.

DESTINO

La primera vez que sucedió lo había tratado de ignorar. De repente sus roces inocentes le parecieron habían dejado de serlos.

Habían pasado años desde que se la encontró en una cañería y la ayudó a escapar de la ciudad y a esconder, eso era lo único que hacía, esconderse sin estar segura de porqué. Por su internado había mucho que desconocía, recordaba la primera tormenta a media noche y como aquellos truenos y luces la habían asustado tanto que cuando llegó la encontró metida en un armario, la cabeza entre sus manos.

Tal vez era culpa de él no haber roto la situación, pero de vez en vez ella se metería en su cama, citando a veces estar asustada, otras veces soledad, a veces hablaban toda la noche, nada extraño sucediendo.

La primera vez que sucedió fue cuando la sintió abrazándolo desde atrás, inmediatamente la hizo a un lado, y las consecuentes veces que aquello pasó también. Y cuando ocurría al contrario también se separaba de ella, con culpa.

Uno o dos años pasaron de aquella manera, un día estaban en batalla y lo próximo que reconoció es que se despertaba, Eve a su lado, la mano de ella debajo de su camiseta y sobre su pecho. Al sentirlo moviendo ella se despertó y como si nada tan solo lo abrazo agradecida y sin sospechas ni nada le dijo que tan solo esperaba al latido de su corazón para poder ella descansar tranquila.

Tal vez allí fue que la curiosidad entro a jugar, unas semanas después le dijo que siempre le había llamado la atención que el era frio al tacto y ella no. Esa noche ella entro a hablar con él, para cuando se despertó lo hizo porque sintió que lo acariciaba en el pecho, las yemas de sus dedos tan solo haciendo presión, y coloco su mano encima de la de ella deteniéndola, mas no diciéndole nada. Horas más tardes se volvió a despertar de la misma forma, solo que su mano ya la tenía contra su estómago y le recorría las marcas de sus abdominales lenta y dubitativamente. Una erección llegando a la vida y menos mal que estaba acostado de lado. Aun así sus sentidos activos no dejaron pasar el incremento en temperatura de ella, la forma como exhalaba rápidamente, el aire caliente dándole a él en el hombro y el pecho de ella aprisionándose contra la espalda de él. Muy a su pesar le tomó un buen momento detener los roces de sus dedos cuando subieron a enredarse en los bellos de su pecho. Una vez más sin palabras tomó su mano entre las de él y la detuvo.

Cuando ella se que dormida dejo la cama.

Aquello paso de nuevo tres veces en un año y por eso no se preocupó. Su curiosidad no era algo de todos los días, no se preocupó demasiado hasta la tercera vez cuando por primera vez la sintió pasándole los dedos por las tetillas y pareció caer en cuenta que con sus caricias podía hacerlas endurecer. Pasaría sus dedos por estas apenas haciendo presión u otras veces las cogería entre dos dedos y tiraría de ellas y para aquel momento fue que reconoció que el dejándose hacer sin decirle nada era demasiado. Una de esas noches en que se metió en su cama se disponía a hablarle pero no lo hizo, tan solo coloco su mano sobre la de ella y le dijo que no. Al ella preguntarle porque reconoció su total inocencia sobre el asunto, 'No debes hacerle eso a nadie.'

'¿Por qué no?'

'No debes tocar a nadie sin antes preguntarlo.'

"¿Puedo tocarte?"

"No."

'¿Por qué no?'

' _Eve.'_

'Bueno.' Le dijo y espero a que se quedara dormido para volverlo a hacer. En su sueño el quejándose bajamente y aquello no sabiendo porque a ella la hacía sonrojar al tiempo que una pesadez en su estómago aparecía.

De vez en cuando la sorprendía y le hacía sacar la mano pero las cosas no pasaban de ahí. Aquel invierno se quedaron sin energía, ella estaba acostada con los pies hacia la cabeza de él y ambos tenían tres cobijas pesadas encima, cobijas que restringían el movimiento y lo calmaban. Y mientras hablaban ella le pregunto en su inocencia porque siempre era ella quien iba a su cama y él nunca lo hacía, y aquella pregunta, con inocencia, con falta de inuendos pero con una obvia invitación, lo dejo a mil, más cuando un buen rato después ella saco su mano de su cobija y la llevo hasta la de él, acariciándole lentamente los vellos de su canilla. Y lentamente una erección apareció aunque ella no pudiendo notarla. No la detuvo y se preguntó si mandar todo a la mierda y hacer lo mismo más su autocontrol ganó.

La semilla estando más que sembrada en su cabeza, ella estaba creciendo y ciertas necesidades estaban apareciendo, la empezó a evadir, incluso más cuando sabía que estaba en sus días, de repente no queriendo ir a sucumbir por su sangre.

Un día estaba acostando con una vampira cuando la imagen inocente de ella le llegó y en vez de detenerse continuo. Imaginándose enseñándole una que otra cosa, y cuando hubo terminado arrepintiéndose.

No era una niña ya, era una adolescente, dieciséis, diecisiete años tenía de acuerdo a lo que los dos habían podido indagar. Era una edad normal para iniciarse en su sexualidad, pero esa juventud y sumarle además su total falta de conocimientos se sentía como aprovecharse de su inocencia. Si él no la apreciara, si no la quisiera, si no la encontrara terriblemente hermosa e inocente sería fácil comportarse vilmente y engañarla, robarle lo único que la ataba a una inocencia que nunca había tenido. Más no lo iba a hacer, se prometió.

Se prometió que si las cosas escalaban entonces hablaría con ella, le explicaría todo, pros y contras sinceros, y si de repente quería proseguir él no se negaría. Por mas que quisiera tampoco era un santo.

.

.

.

Soy la misma cruzer que escribió destino. Solo que olvide mi cuenta ambos de ff y de mi correo asi que cree una nueva para continuar con la historia, de todas formas se puede ver que la cambie un poco, e esta historia Eve nunca se reencontró con Selene y fue David quien ayudo a Eve a huir de la ciudad cuando la encontró en las cañerías.


	2. Chapter 2

Varios meses después y después de haberse deshecho de algunos lycans que los seguían, y cuando estaban seguros de que ya no los alcanzarían ella se quejó de un dolor fantasma en el muslo. Al principio no le colocó atención, pero cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor se asomó a su habitación a ver que sucedía, la encontró en el piso, sin pantalones más si con ropa interior mientras trataba con un cuchillo y unas pinzas extraerse un trozo de vidrio del muslo. Decidió ayudarla sin dobles intenciones, pero entre más lo pensaba lo único que podía notar era que tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas cerca de su mano. Le extrajo la esquirla de vidrio y sangre empezó a emanar prontamente, sin pensarlo se acostó en el piso boca abajo aproximándose a la herida y en cuanto estuvo cerca reaccionó y en vez de marcharse le preguntó si podía tomar de ella. Ella le frunció el ceño y después de un instante se encogió de hombros, y los próximos minutos los pasó saboreando la sangre que brotaba, deleitándose con la sensación, después se arriesgó a pasarle superficialmente la lengua por la herida y ella se quejó, David la cogió de dicho muslo y se arriesgó haciendo más presión, introduciendo su lengua y ella lo tomó del cabello, más no lo alejó así que continuó, a segundos morbosamente haciéndole lo que se imaginaba haciéndole en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Y no tan ausentemente se preguntaba si le estaba dando ideas.

Los quejidos de ella de _dolor_ no ayudando. La sangre desapareció más rápido de lo que le agradó más continuó en el lugar hasta que la herida se cerró completamente. Cuando se separó del área notó el gran chupado que le había hecho, chupado que le dio hasta satisfacción haberle hecho, sus ojos desviándose entre sus piernas a meros diez centímetros de su cara y no pudo notar humedad presente más si sintiendo su aroma, aunque no era uno de excitación, sino aroma normal de mujer. Respiró profundamente y al mirarla a la cara la encontró sonrojada y sin aire, pero aquello no fue lo que le interesó, lo que le interesó fue la sangre que había resbalado por su muslo y había caído hasta el piso. Sin importarle llevó su cara hasta el pequeño charco y la escuchó quejándose con cierto asco mientras la lamía. _¿Por qué tanto problema?_ Se incorporó a mirarla y agradeció el grueso jean de su pantalón que no le demostró nada a ella. "No es todos los días que pruebo sangre fresca," le contestó ante su actitud, notándose transformado. "Y la tuya es bastante…" _¿fuerte, poderosa, incitante?_ No, eso ultimo no era, _o no lo había sido._ "poderosa." Eve se quedó mirándolo por largos momentos, sin ninguna expresión. Una parte suya, la inferior quiso tentarla, en forma de venganza decirle que la próxima vez que él sangrara podía tomar de él para quedar en paz, mas no lo hizo porque raciocinio empezó a regresar a su mente.

"Tu cara está ensangrentada." Le dijo, sintiéndose extraña, aunque no sabía por qué. Nunca lo había visto tomando sangre de aquella manera, tal vez era eso. La impresión de verlo actuando como un lycan. Por no dejar pasó sus dedos por sobre lo poco que quedaba de sangre y se los llevó la boca.

David se quejó bajamente al verla lamerlos y chuparlos y ella lo miró extrañada, no viendo que para nada era inocente su gesto.

Eve no sintió más que una leve diferencia entre esa sangre y la que él le traía. "¿Me sabrás diferente… _si_ llegara a tomar de ti?"

La vio sonrojándose mientras hacía esa pregunta y él se encontró balbuceante. Pareció que la molestó al no encontrar que contestarle.

"No te lastimaría."

¿Eso era lo que creía lo hacía dudar? "Lo sé. Lo que estaba pensando es que eres demasiado joven." _¿Joven para la sangre pero no para dormir con él?_ Retumbó en su mente acusadoramente. "No sabemos cómo sangre real te vaya a caer." Se colocó en pie y la ayudó a hacerlo también. "Ve tomate un baño." Le dijo desapareciendo prontamente.

Los próximos días la sintió apenada mas no esquivándolo y su mente se mantenía en lo que sucedería cuando sangrara en frente de ella y le diera por aquella curiosidad. _¿Sería capaz de detenerla?_ Eve por otra parte pareció olvidar aquello y regresar a su _otro_ tipo de curiosidad. Él rebanándose los sesos preguntándose si era verdaderamente inocente en lo que estaban haciendo.

Pronto se empezó a 'despertar' en el medio de sus roces en su pecho, no deteniéndola, hasta que pareció hacérsele normal porque el día menos pensado tan solo le empezó a acariciarlo mientras hablaban, ambos sonrojándose y ella preguntándole porque y el tan solo diciéndole que se sentía bien. Luego de una pausa le preguntó porque lo tocaba ella a él. Eve lo pensó por unos momentos, "Me gusta cómo se sienten tus músculos, cuando respiras o te mueves." Deslizó la mano suave pero firmemente hasta más abajo de su estómago lo que lo hizo evitar levantar las caderas, pero para su comodidad ella volvió a ascender, "esta línea de pelos aquí," se remojó los labios, "y la última vez que te vi sin camisa…también me gusta eso." Lentamente ella volvió a descender, introduciendo la mano debajo de su camisa. No lo rozó suavemente, no, lo recorrió a mano abierta desde el estómago hasta sus tetillas, haciéndolo quejar y ella sonriéndose apenada mas no deteniéndose. El girándole los ojos fingidamente, y dándole la espalda para esconderle la reacción de su cuerpo. El juego quedó así, con ella quedándose dormida. Los siguientes días lo mismo sucedió. Hasta que su mente pareció no aguantarse más las ganas, mientras ella lo tomaba de las tetillas se escuchó preguntándole si también se le endurecían. Ella se detuvo, no contestó y tras unos minutos se marchó así que asumió que la espantó, y extrañamente se sintió mal por aquello, quiso detenerla, pero viendo el panorama completo aquello solo empeoraría las cosas.

Dejar de pensar en ella ya siendo imposible. Un día regresó antes de lo acostumbrado y aunque sabía que estaba al tanto de su llegada ella no salió a buscarlo como normalmente haría. Así que la buscó en la cual habían designado como su habitación por ese mes. Se estaba peinando el cabello mojado, nada extraño allí, lo que lo dejó como piedra fue la camiseta blanca y mojada en el área, el cabello completo ahora sobre el otro pecho mientras en el que lo había tenido antes vislumbraba en detalle la curva lateral de su seno, su pezón erguido y hasta el color rosáceo de este. Pasó saliva y no encontró fuerzas para marcharse. Entablando la típica conversación de cómo le había ido y ese tipo de cosas, marchó hasta la cama de ella y se acostó en esta, estudiándola. Si solo hubiera tenido aquella camisa puesta la imagen hubiera sido digna de una fantasía, pero no, estaba completamente vestida. Estaba seguro de que ella no notaba la visión que le estaba dando porque siguió hablando entusiasmada sobre el anterior libro que le había traído tras su última ausencia.

Ella no notó nada porque de haberlo hecho sabía al menos el latido de su corazón hubiera cambiado, cierto sonrojo, _pero nada._ Al terminar se colocó un saco encima y fue por el libro para aventarse bruscamente al lado de él en la cama y continuar hablando sobre el libro.

Para cuando la oportunidad de ella probar de su sangre llegó ya ni lo recordaba, pues en otras instancias había sucedido y ella no había pedido nada.

Habían acabado con sus atacantes, o mejor dicho, Eve acabó con cuatro de los seis lycans que encontraron. Se alejaron del lugar de inmediato, pero su herida no se cerraba, era mitad de madrugada y tuvieron suerte de que a esas horas testigos no habían en aquel rincón de la ciudad. Cuando por fin se detuvieron casi media hora después lo hicieron para asearse, y no ir a despertar sospechas con aquellas personas que se podían encontrar en el camino. Entraron a un parque y después a uno de los baños públicos, Eve tenía sangre encima pero no era de ella, y él se estaba juagando la cabeza en un lavamanos, cuando se sintió lo más limpió que podía se enderezó y sacó una toalla de la maleta de Eve, secándose con esta pero al tiempo teniendo cuidado alrededor de la herida. Cuando se giró hacia ella la descubrió mirándolo. La herida ahora siendo tan solo una cortada profunda en su ceja. Cuando la vio acercándose con un propósito no le dijo nada, en vez de eso simplemente se dejó ir hacia atrás los centímetros que le faltaban para sentarse sobre el mesón donde estaba el lavamanos. "No es buena idea," le advirtió simplemente. _Podían hacer eso tras un entrenamiento._

Eve no le hizo caso y le fue a quitar la toalla de la cara y él no se dejó, ella exhaló haciendo mayor fuerza y lo sintió dejándose. Se le acercó más y lo vio deslizándose otro tanto para quedar a su alcance.

David notó que nunca la había tenido así de cerca frente a frente, sin pensarlo le colocó las manos en la cintura y ella se le acercó más, su muslo superior quedando atrapado entre los muslos de ella. Los dos se miraron y agachó la cabeza en cuanto la vio acercando su cara a la de él. Fue extraño, tenerla de aquella manera sintiéndola apoyar sus labios contra la herida y tomando de aquella manera, ella no lo lamió, ni succionó como lo hizo él, tan solo se quedó de esa forma recogiendo la sangre de esa forma. La temperatura le pareció que aumentó un tanto y tras un rato cuando la sangre desapareció ella se alejó aunque no suficiente.

"Sabe diferente a la sangre clonada." Lo vio asintiendo, "Pero tampoco es tan diferente…"

Seguramente había tenido altas expectativas, y notó que cuando él tomó de ella él se transformó pero cuando fue al contrario ella no lo hizo.

No lo vio contestando nada y le sonrió, llevando la mano hasta el mentón de él y acariciándolo con los dedos mientras empezaba a apoyar sus labios en el lado de su cara afectado, la ceja, debajo de la ceja, un poco más abajo y allí uso su lengua, su quijada, volvió a ascender.

David respiró profundo y le mantuvo la mirada cuando ella se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos, la mano acariciándole el mentón no se detuvo y él no pudo evitar apoyarse más contra esta. No acostumbrado a ese tipo de caricias, ella se acercó y le plantó otro par de besos inocentes y a boca cerrada en el costado de su ojo. Los cerró, concentrándose en la sensación, en la cercanía, y sin pensar en lo que hacía giró su cara un poco cuando ella volvió a su quijada. El beso llegando hasta la esquina de su boca y la sintió/vio terminando sus caricias, sorprendida.

"No." Le dijo riéndose y sorprendida de que él quisiera besarla.

David también se sorprendió ante eso, "¿Por qué no?" le preguntó, no cayendo en cuenta que en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que era él quien la buscaba a ella de cualquier manera.

Eve se separó completamente, "Es extraño. Nosotros no hacemos eso." Le contestó riéndose y entregándole de nuevo la toalla. "Eres mi amigo David, no…somos novios."

David se quedó mirándola no comprendiendo. ¿Que creía entonces que eran los toqueteos que le hacía de vez en cuando? Exhalo, Dios, _en verdad era inocente en todo esto._ "Lo siento…creo que me dejé llevar." Le contestó simplemente. "Vamos, movámonos que nos está cogiendo la tarde."

.

.

.


End file.
